Una Biju muy especial
by Kachorro
Summary: U.A: Akatsuki ha sido eliminado y ahora Naruto es el héroe de toda Konoha. Meses después Tsunade decide hacerle una visita al rubio en su nuevo hogar para llevarse una gran sorpresa, ¿Quién ese esa chica? ¿Y por qué vive en el mismo techo que su hijo? Cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos estamos en el 2015 y yo les traigo una historia nueva… si ya lo se… Kachorro y sus historias nuevas que solo nos dejan con la emoción, pero no puede evitar sacar esta pues planeo comenzar el año bien antes de entrar a la prisión llamada Universidad.

Bueno, verán días atrás me estuve preguntando una cosa acerca de los fics de Naruto donde se menciona a Kyubi como una hermosa mujer ¿Por que Kyubi siempre tiene que ser la chica Tsundere y poderosa cada vez que lo convertimos en fem? Fue entonces que una gran idea cruzó por mi cabeza y buscando por internet me puse a buscar personalidades poco vistas en nuestra querida zorra de nueve colas, estas personalidades tan adorables harían ver a la misma Hinata Hyuga mas fría que Sasuke, es por eso que decidí fusionar a 5 chicas muy especiales para obtener un lindo resultado en nuestra querida Kyubi a base de todo aquello que vuelve adorable a un personaje.

Sin más que decirles, Naruto no me pertenece, este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto quien es el autor original del anime y manga.

Cap. 1 ¿No… Novia?

Han pasado seis meses desde la invasión de Akatsuki en Konoha y de la caída de dicho grupo criminal con la derrota de su líder Pain, y todo gracias al Konoha no eiyū (El Héroe de Konoha), Naruto Uzumaki que llego en momento más crítico y salvó a los aldeanos. Después de la devastadora batalla, el rubio fue con el verdadero líder que controlaba el cuerpo de Pain que era Nagato, un sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki que tenía el Rinnegan, luego de conversar con el de lo que estaba haciendo era el camino equivocado, Nagato usando sus últimas energías revivió a toda la gente de Konoha que murió durante la invasión, y de paso le pidió a Naruto que cumpla con el deseo de su maestro de traer la paz al mundo. Poco antes de fallecer, Nagato miro a su compañera con una sonrisa y le pidió que permaneciera al lado de Naruto, pues seguro que en Konoha encontraría la verdadera felicidad, sin mas asuntos pendientes Nagato falleció después de un desgaste de chakra, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo que el chico lograría conseguir la paz que tanto deseado su viejo amigo Yahiko.

Era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, son las 11:00 a.m, a esta hora los negocios recién construidos comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al publico, en estos momentos Tsunade vistiendo sus habituales ropas y caminando a paso lento en dirección a la casa de su hijo.

- Fue bueno deshacerme de la tonta vida de Kage, no se que le ve Naruto a ser una persona que se sienta detrás de un sofá a leer documento tras documento, en fin, mejor lo despierto oh dormirá de mas -Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa al llegar a la casa del rubio, esta apenas toco la puerta y se abrió lentamente- Es extraño, Naruto siempre se asegura de cerrar su puerta -Comentó Tsunade entrando a la casa y cerrándola lentamente- ¿Naruto? -Llamó la rubia Senju buscando a su hijo, pero al no recibir respuesta la hizo comenzar a caminar lentamente a la habitación de su hijo-

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la casa, al entrar pudo ver a su hijo tranquilamente dormido y arropado en la cama. Sin duda su hijo no cambiaria por mas que lo re prendiera. Caminó hacia el y coloco su mano sobre la cobija que subía y bajaba ante las tranquilas respiraciones.

- Naruto… Naruto levántate -Pidió la rubia moviendo la cobija, esperando que el chico reaccionara y como respuesta obtuvo unos movimientos debajo de esta- arriba dormilón, tienes que levantarte, puedes tener una casa para ti solo, pero siendo tu madre no permitiré que duermas mas haya de las 11 -Explicó Tsunade caminando en dirección a las cortinas para abrirlas-

Lentamente una silueta se levanto entre las cobijas y revelo una larga cabellera dorada con dos mechones triangulares sobre su cabeza, llevaba una camiseta azul con dos bultos enormes en el pecho y se comenzaba a tallar los ojos intentando quitar el sueño. En ese momento Naruto salió del baño que conectaba con la recamara y pudo ver a Tsunade en su habitación, sin poder quitar la mirada sobre la chica que abrió los ojos dejando ver que eran azules.

- Oh… ho -Exclamó Naruto al ver que había sido descubierto-

- ¡NAAAAARUTOOOOOO UZUUUMAAAAAKI SEEEEEENJUUUUUUU! -Gritó Tsunade furiosa, haciendo que su voz resonara por toda la aldea-

En ese momento la jovencita que descansaba pacíficamente en la cama de Naruto se aterro al escucharla y rápidamente se fue a refugiar con Naruto, a quien abrazó por la espalda pegando su voluptuoso pecho, sacándole un sonrojo a Naruto.

- Naruto-kun Protégeme -Pidió la linda rubia con miedo, dejando que Tsunade viera que solo llevaba esa larga camiseta azul, dejando ver así unas largas piernas perfectamente torneadas, mientras detrás de sus caderas salían una esponjosa cola dorada que la mujer paso por alto-

- Kaa-san yo puedo explicarlo todo -Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso al tener a la rubio frente a el-

- Pues explícame en este momento por que tienes a una… a una… mujerzuela amante del cosplay, no pensé que las mañas de Jiraiya se te pegaran -Dijo molesta la Senju, mirando con desaprobación a su hijo-

- Bueno… veras… Aika-chan es… es mi novia -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando a Tsunade en completo shock por tal revelación-

La rubia mayor miraba a la tímida jovencita detrás de Naruto, mientras sentía que poco a poco perdía el color de la piel, Naruto… su Naruto, ese mocoso que la hizo regresar a Konoha y que ahora era su hijo, ahora… ahora tenía una novia.

- Bien… puedo con ello -Dijo Tsunade intentando respirar de forma calmada- Cuanto… ¿Cuanto tienen de relación? -Preguntó la Senju mirando a la pareja-

- Cu… Cuatro años -Respondió Naruto, haciendo que Tsunade apretara los puños resaltando una vena en estos-

- Cuatro… años -Dijo Tsunade muy enojada acercándose a Naruto- ¿QUIERES DECIRME POR QUE NUNCA ME PRESENTASTE A TU NOVIA? A MÍ, LA MUJER QUE ESTUVO CURANDO TU HERIDAS CADA VEZ QUE TE LASTIMABAS EN MISIONES Y COMBATES, ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO -Gritaba la rubia enloquecida zarandeando a Naruto-

Minutos después Naruto, Tsunade se encontraba en la sala del sillón mirando a Aika, la novia de su hijo, en ese momento la jovencita rubia tenía un flequillo que ocultaba una parte de su cara, mientras tenía una expresión de timidez y pena plasmadas en su rostro.

Ahora podía mirarla mejor, cabello largo y lacio con dos mechones largos enmarcado su rostro, ese flequillo que le cubría un poco el rostro y esos mechones que parecían orejas sobre su cabeza, ojos azules como los de Naruto y una piel clara. Su ropa constaba de un suéter color beige de cuello alto con el área del pecho un poco descubierto el cual parecía ser copa doble D, una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas, lleva una falda estilo colegiala de color azul que termina apenas cubriendo sus glúteos y unas largas calcetas negras que terminaban a la altura del muslo. Su calzado eran unas sandalias shinobi de color azul.

Naruto apareció en la sala visitando su pantalón anaranjado y una camiseta negra de manga corta, después le entrego un café a su madre, para proceder a sentarse al lado de la rubia mas joven, quien aprisiono el brazo derecho de Naruto para sentirse mas segura en presencia de su… mami suegra.

- Habla -Pidió Tsunade con seriedad y mirando de forma desaprobatoria la reacción de la chica-

- Bueno… como podrás ver, ella es muy tímida y asustadiza, ese es uno de los factores principales por los que no te había dicho de ella -Explicó Naruto señalando a la rubia que miraba con algo de miedo a Tsunade-

- Esta bien, creo que exagere las cosas -Dijo la oji miel suspirando- Discúlpame linda, pero, no me hago a la idea de que Naruto tenga novia, bueno me presentare, Soy Tsunade Senju la mamá de Naruto ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Tsunade mirando a la chica que parecía un poco mas relajada pero seguía escondida detrás de su flequillo-

- Amm, soy Aika -Dijo de forma bajita y con una voz asustada-

- Disculpa ¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Tsunade, pues la chica hablaba muy bajito-

- Amm, me llamo Aika -Respondió escondiéndose detrás de Naruto-

- ¿Querida podrías hablar mas fuerte? -Preguntó Tsunade notando el enorme problema de timidez superior al de Hinata Hyuga-

- Aiikaa -Murmuró con algo de miedo y pena la joven rubia-

- ¡POR TODO EL SAKE DEL MUNDO HABLA CLARO! -Gritó Tsunade golpeando la mesa con su mano, lo cual asusto a Aika quien salto a brazos de Naruto y escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico-

- ¡NARUTO-KUN SALVAME DE LA VIOLENTA MUJER! -Pidió Aika con mucho miedo haciendo que Tsunade tuviera una gran gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- Kaa-san podrías no ser tan violenta, Aika-chan se asusta con mucha facilidad -Explicó Naruto con el seño fruncido haciendo que Tsunade se sintiera regañada por su hijo-

- Oye no me regañes yo solo quiera que me dijera su nombre -Se defendió Tsunade a si misma al ver como su hijo la miraba con desaprobación.

- Mas bien le gritaste y al mismo tiempo le ordenaste -Señaló el rubio para luego abrazar de forma cálida a su novia- Tranquila Aika-chan, la amargada de mi Kaa-san no te volverá a molestar -Le decía para que se sienta mucho mejor-

- A-A... ¡¿Amargada?!- Exclamó claramente ofendida y dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida a Naruto por ser irrespetuoso, cuando Aika levanto levemente el rostro y miro directamente a Naruto-

- Naruto-kun, yo... yo no creo que... que debas hablarle así a tu Oka-sama, ella... ella solo quería saber mi nombre, pero... yo -Dijo sintiendo culpa y defendiendo a Tsunade- Por favor... pídele perdón -Pidió Aika mirando al rubio-

- Pero Aika-chan, ella te... -el rubio iba reclamar pero fue callado ante la mirada de suplica que usa Aika, Naruto solo suspiraba ya que no podía hacer nada cuando su novia usa esa mirada- de acuerdo, lo haré -luego el mira a su madre que tenia una cara de mal genio- lo siento por llamarte amargada, Kaa-san-

- Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Naruto-kun -Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, el cual sonrió ante la acción de su novia-

- EJEM… -Se aclaró la garganta Tsunade para llamar la atención y sacarlos de la situación romántica- Bueno, no es que quiera incomodarlos ni nada pero, ¿Naruto por que no me la presentaste antes? ¿Sabes lo importante que es para una Kaa-san conocer a la novia de su Souchi?- Preguntó Tsunade mirando a la joven parejita.

- Bueno, es que… No estaba preparado para presentártela, pues no estaba seguro de como hacerlo… además, por lo que puedes ver Aika-chan es algo… Especial- Dijo Naruto mientras Aika sonreía algo nerviosa al saber de su pequeño problema de timidez.

- Ay Kami, no me di cuenta de la hora -Dijo Aika levantándose y caminando directamente a la cocina- ¿Deseas desayunar algo en especial Naruto-kun? -Preguntó Aika mirando al rubio-

- Sorpréndeme -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Aika asentía con una enorme sonrisa en rostro-

- Oka-sama ¿Desea acompañarnos a desayunar? -Preguntó Aika mirando a Tsunade que sintió extraño que la chica la llamara de tal manera-

- Este… no deseo ser una molestia querida -Comentó la Senju algo nerviosa-

- No es ninguna molestia Oka-sama, usted pongas se cómoda y ahorita le llevare una taza de te -Dijo Aika, pero justo cuando dio unos pasos se escucho como varios sartenes cayeron al suelo lo cual alerto a Naruto y Tsunade, que fueron a ver lo que había ocurrido. En ese instante que entraron a la cocina miraron a Aika arrodillada y con las manos en la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas reprimidas- Iteee -Se quejo la chica-

- ¡Aika-chan! -Exclamó Naruto preocupado por la rubia, así que fue corriendo hacia ella y se hinco a su lado y para revisarla- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste? -Preguntó Naruto revisando cabeza y brazos, mientras Tsunade se asombraba al ver lo preocupado que Naruto se miraba por la joven-

- Estoy bien Naruto-kun, no te preocupes -Dijo la chica, pero justo cuando se puso de pie una punzada le hizo regresar al suelo- Itee -Se quejó con una leve mueca de dolor.

- Aika-chan -Exclamó Naruto preocupado por su novia-

- Me parece que eso es un torzón, puedo curarlo con facilidad -Sugirió Tsunade queriendo ayudar a la chica-

- No, no se preocupe Oka-sama, en unos minutos estaré bien, yo… yo soy de las que se curan rápido -Respondió Aika queriendo hacerse la fuerte, pero en ese momento Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo de forma nupcial- Na… Naruto-kun -Exclamó apenada por la forma en que Naruto la cargaba-

- Lo mejor es que Kaa-san te cure, yo puedo hacer el desayuno, no te preocupes -Dijo el rubio depositándola en el sillón-

- Pero… Pero Naruto-kun si tu haces los deberes de la casa ¿Qué hare yo? -Preguntó preocupada por que le quitaran las actividades que solía hacer-

- Haces mucho a diario, deja que yo me encargue -Comentó Naruto acariciándole la mejilla y dejándole un beso en los labios- Por cierto, te eh dicho muchas veces que debes usar estos, o si no terminaras lastimándote -Explicó el rubio colocándole unos anteojos de color marrón-

- Pero… es que, no me gusta como me veo… sintió que me veo extraña -Dijo la chica bajando el rostro con vergüenza-

- Oye… yo pienso que te vez muy hermosa con ellas -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la rubia de anteojos se avergonzaba un poco por sus palabras-

- Esta bien Naruto-kun, si te gustan los usare -Dijo con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas-

- ¨Que chica tan extraña¨ -Pensó Tsunade comenzando a curar e tobillo de la jovencita rubia- ¨Bueno, puede ser rara, pero sin duda es muy especial y linda, me alegra que Naruto-kun haya encontrado una chica que lo quiera tanto¨ -Pensó la Senju con una sonrisa-

Naruto realizo unos clones de sobras para comenzar a limpiar la casa, mientras el Original se ponía a cocinar de una forma que asombró a Tsunade, pues nuca se espero que Naruto se moviera de tal manera en la cocina. Naruto termino 15 minutos después y hot cakes con fresas y unas tiras saladas de tocino.

- Naruto… ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer todo eso? -Preguntó asombrada la mujer al ver la presentación de la comida y lo atractiva que se miraba-

- Cuando el viejo Ero-sanin se iba a los burdeles y me aburría, tenia que buscar algo para distraerme -Dijo Naruto con simpleza, para terminar acercándose a Aika y ayudarla a llegar a la mesa donde se sentó con una sonrisa a comer la comida que su amado novio le preparo-

Tsunade al ver que Naruto le había servido el desayuno, no tuvo mas opción que aceptarlo ya que no quería ofenderlo después de lo que duro preparándolo, el rubio llego con una taza de café para la rubia mayor y con unas con chocolate caliente para Aika y el. La mujer cortó un trozo de comida y al degustarlo quedo maravillada con tal sabor.

- Naruto… -Dijo Tsunade dejando caer los cubiertos y con una mirada de asombro- Hijo… me temo que me negare a postularte para Hokage -Dijo la rubia dejando helado al rubio.

- ¡QUEEEEE! -Gritó Naruto aterrado al saber lo que su madre dijo- NO PUEDES HACER ESO, SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI KAA-SAN TIENES QUE APOYARME- Gritó el rubio alterado.

- Oka-sama, Naruto-kun tiene razón no puede quitarle su sueño -Dijo preocupada Aika por las palabras de Tsunade-

- Pero… tiene mas madera para ser chef que Hokage, anda Naruto-kun vuélvete un chef y te prometo que yo misma te pongo el local, has feliz a tu Kaa-san- Suplicó Tsunade tomando las manos de Naruto en espera de que aceptara su propuesta- Mira esto podría ser como los negocios de los padres de tus amigos, la Carnicería Akimichi, La Florería Yamanaka y la Veterinaria Inuzuka, piénsalo… Restaurante Senju, Desayunos, Comidas y Cenas- Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras Naruto solo tenia algo en mente-

- ¨A quien quieres engañar, solo me quieres de chef para darte comida gratis¨ -Pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca y un tic en su ojo derecho.

La mujer comenzó a degustar los Hot Cakes, para ella eran deliciosos y apenas podía creer que Naruto cocinara así de bien, quizás debería visitarlo mas seguido para poder probar más de sus comidas.

- Oka-sama ¿Le gustaría tomar mas café?- Preguntó la adorable rubia, que Tsunade comenzó a ver como un ángel-

- Si no es mucho pedir linda -Respondió la Senju con una sonrisa, para que Aika se levantara y comenzara a caminar hacia la cocina para tomar la cafetera, pero justo cuando la adorable rubia le dio la espalda a Tsunade y Naruto, la oji miel escupió lo que le quedaba de café, pues no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban-

- OKA-SAN ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? -Preguntó Naruto sacudiéndose el café que lo había salpicado a el-

- Naruto… dime que tu y…. Aika son muy alocados y ella es amante de la… Utilería -Pidió la Senju mirando como la cola esponjosa se movía por si misma, mientras Naruto se ponía rojo ante la pregunta de su madre-

- ¡NO TENGO POR QUE ESTARTE CONTANDO MIS INTIMIDADES! -Gritó el rubio muy sonrojado-

- Entonces… esa cola -Dijo Tsunade en shock al no poder apartar la mirada, para que Naruto entrara en cuenta de lo que se refería-

- AAA ESA COLA… BU… BUENO VERAS A AIKA-CHAN… A AIKA-CHAN LE GUSTAN MUCHO LOS ANIMALES, SI… Y SU FAVORITOS SON LOS… LOS LOBOS Y POR ESO LE GUSTA PONERSE ESE TIPO DE ACCESORIOS -Respondió muy nervioso el rubio, ante la pregunta de la Senju-

En ese momento Aika regreso a la mesa con la cafetera en la mano y sirvió el café, fue cuando Tsunade noto otra cosa al igual que Naruto.

- ¡AIKA-CHAN TU OREJAS! -Gritó el rubio señalando esos ¨mechones¨ sobre la cabeza de su novia, que por instinto corrió y se escondió tras una pared-

- ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! NO TE ENOJES, PERO ES MUY CANSADO ESCONDERLOS TANTO TIEMPO- Dijo la chica asomando su cabeza tras la pared y mirando al rubio-

- ¡NARUTO! SERA MEJOR QUE ME DIGAS DE UNA VEZ SI ¨AIKA¨ ES QUIEN CREO QUE ES -Sentenció la Senju mirando de forma molesta a Naruto-

- Si Kaa-san -Dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza con vergüenza- Aika-chan… Aika-chan, es Kyubi -Respondió Naruto dejando en shock a la rubia-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos con esto terminamos el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, quiero que sepan que intentare ponerme al corriente, pero debido las celebraciones de diciembre me era muy difícil, pero prometo poner mas de mi de ahora en adelante y asi postearles los capítulos que les debo, sin mas que decir les deseo un(a) Feliz dia, tarde, noche, madrugada.

Psd… Cualquier duda o pregunta serán respondidas tanto por Servicio a la comunida y por MP.

**¿Merece reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡NO NII-CHAN NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES SOLITA, YO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!- _Suplicaba una niña de cabellos verdes con dos moños rojos amarrados a ambos lados de su cabeza dejando su cabello en dos coletas -

Kirlia… ya te lo dije, no puedes… haya… haya es muy peligroso para que tu vayas- Dijo Kachorro mientras caminaba con la pequeña aferrada a su pierna derecha -

**Oye Dulzura, Kachorro regresara en unas horas no te preocupes, el tiene que ir a iniciar su periodo de universitario- **Explicó Applejack mirando con pena la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos -

Bien, vamos a hacer esto Kirlia-chan, si puedes publicar el capitulo que deje preparado antes de que yo termine de alistarme, puedes venir- Explicó Kachorro mientras la pequeña se separaba -

_¡Hai Nii-chan!- _Gritó Kirlia con emoción corriendo a la computara -_¡HOLA! Aquí su linda amiguita Kirlia-chan, yo les voy a presentar el capitulo para poder acompañar a Nii-chan e impedir que una chica mala me quite a mi querido Nii-chan, ahora vamos a comenzar con este bonito capitulo que tanto esfuerzo le costo a Kachorro Nii-chan- _Explicó Kirlia mientras movía el Mouse y daba clic en publicar -_Bueno antes de irme según la información de Nii-chan el quiere hacer renuncia de derechos por forma en que actúa Aika-chan y estos son los derechos que descarga -_

Bueno mis amigos, debo decir que no esperaba mucho de este fic pero veo que les gustó bastante así que hare la descarga de derechos de:

La ternura de Aika pertenece a un personaje de Lauren Faust

La inocencia de Aika pertenece a un personaje de Suu Minazuki

La torpeza de Aika pertenece a un personaje de Eiichiro Oda

Los celos de Aika pertenecen a un personaje de Ichiei Ishibumi

La perfecta figura de Aika fue basada en el diseño de un personaje de Noboru Yamaguchi

Bueno espero que sepan de quien hablo y los dejo con el fic por que se me hace tarde.

_**¡KACHORRITO YA VETE, NO PUEDES COMENZAR MAL EL PRIMER SEMETRE!**__- _Gritaron sincronizadas Gardevoir y Applejack para que en ese momento -

_Tendrás que llevarme contigo- _Dijo Kirlia aferrada al pecho de Kachorro -

Disfruten el capitulo- Dijo Kachorro con un suspiro de derrota mientras caminaba con la jovencita aun pegada a el -

Capitulo 2.- Desconfianza o Aceptación, el dilema de Tsunade.

Ya habían pasado 7 horas desde aquella noticia, Tsunade termino desmayándose al recibir una noticia tan impactante, Aika se encontraba cuidando de Tsunade colocándole trapitos húmedos en la frente mientras Naruto un poco estresado esperaba por su despertar.

- Son las 8 de la noche y sigue ahí -Dijo el rubio con cierta preocupación -

En ese momento la rubia comenzó a dar señales de despertar y eso asusto a Aika quien se escondió detrás de Naruto ante las recientes reacciones de la Senju.

- Kami, que sueño mas raro -Dijo la mujer con los ojos cerrados y sobándose la cabeza con una expresión de cansancio y dolor -

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas? -Preguntó Naruto aun con Aika asomando la cabeza sobre su hombro y mirando a la madre adoptiva de su novio -

La habitación era absoluto silencio, Tsunade quedo muda al ver que su sueño era realidad, ahí estaba esa chica que Naruto le presento como su novia y que termino diciendo que se trataba de la mismísima Kyubi.

- Naruto… hijo, dime que es una broma por favor -Pidió la rubia muy preocupada esperando que solo se tratara de una broma que organizo su hijo y que ella se encontrara en ese programa que tanto le gustaba ver, donde hacían bromas pesadas a las victimas-

- No, no lo es Kaa-san, Aika-chan es mi novia y como te dije horas atrás ella es Kyubi -Respondió Naruto muy serio, mientras Aika estaba detrás de Naruto y usaba su flequillo para esconderse-

- Naruto… sabes que siempre te eh apoyado en todo, pero… ¿NO PUEDES VER QUE TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO? -Gritó Tsunade poniéndose de pie y señalando a Aika, acto que hizo enojar a Naruto que también se te puso de pie y desafiaba a con la mirada a la mujer-

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? -Gritó Naruto defendiendo a Aika- TU NO LA CONOCES, ELLA NO PASO 16 AÑOS ENCERRADA DENTRO DE TI, CREO QUE CONOSCO LO SUFICIENTE A AIKA COMO PARA SABER QUE ELLA ES LA CHICA MAS INOCENTE, TIERNA Y LINDA QUE EH CONOCIDO Y SI TU PIENSAS LO CONTRARIO, PUEDES ROMPER ESE PAPELITO Y DESEREDARME -Sentenció el rubio dándole donde mas le dolía a Tsunade, pues era verdad ella no conocía a Aika y ya la estaba juzgando-

- Naruto...kun -Murmuró Aika mirando al rubio y como la defendió-

- Pero… Naruto, yo solo quiero… solo te estoy protegiendo -Dijo la Senju sintiendo que rompería en llanto por las palabras de Naruto, al decirle que dejaría de ser su hijo-

- Se que lo haces para protegerme, pero te comportas como los aldeanos en el pasado que creían que yo era Kyubi, pero por mucho que seas mi madre, no tienes ni el mínimo derecho que juzgar a Aika-chan como los demás sin saber la verdad -Sentenció Naruto dándole la espalda a Tsunade-

- Discúlpame por favor, creo que… creo que mejor me iré, no quiero incomodarte más -Dijo Tsunade con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro-

- Espera… Oka-sama -Llamó Aika con algo de timidez- No… No tiene por que irse, yo… yo se que no confiara en mi, pero enserio, enserio jamás haría algo para lastimar a Naruto-kun y la verdad es que me gustaría hacer algo para ganarme su confianza y que pueda estar tranquila -Explicó Aika mirando a Tsunade, dejando sorprendidos al Uzumaki y a la Senju por tal petición-

Tsunade quedo impresionada por las palabras de la chica, miro sus facciones, no vio ningún tic nervioso o algún gesto que le indicara que estaba mintiéndole.

- Este… Aika ¿Cómo es que ahora eres así de dulce mientras que hace varios años tu apareciste destruyendo la aldea? -Preguntó Tsunade haciendo que Aika bajara la mirada -

- ¡Kaa-san! -Llamo el rubio levantando la voz pues sabia que ese era un tema muy delicado para su novia-

- No Naruto-kun -Negó Aika- Si esa el la única forma en la que Kaa-sama confiara en mi, yo… yo hablare, yo no quiero que tu estés discutiendo con ella por mi culpa -Comentó preocupada la joven rubia, dejando a Tsunade ver a una chica muy noble-

Tsunade se sorprendió ante el porte deprimido que tomó la chica, mientras Naruto la tomaba de la mano, dándole a entender que estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara.

- Yo, yo siempre fui la mas tranquila de mis hermanos, ellos siempre se la pasaban diciéndome que debía ser destructiva que tenia que estar orgullosa de mis colas... pero yo solo quería tener una vida tranquila, yo… yo escape de casa y gracias a un Jutsu llegue a Uzugakure. En ese momento yo solo era una niña de 6 años y fue cuando conocí a Mito Uzumaki -Dijo Aika recordando a la mujer con cierta felicidad-

- Espera… ¿Mito Oba-sama te cuido como su hija? -Preguntó sorprendida la Senju pues jamas se enteró que su abuela hiciera tal acto-

- Hai -Respondió Aika- Mito Oka-sama siempre fue muy amable conmigo, ella me presentó ante el clan y ellos me aceptaron con mucho gusto, pero mi felicidad no duró mucho por la guerra y los Uzumaki me protegieron sellándome en el cuerpo de Mito Oka-sama, fue así como llegue a Konoha y Mito Oka-sama se caso con Hashirama-sama, como todo ciclo de la vida yo me comencé a desarrollar gracias a que mi cuerpo comenzó a adaptarse a los cambios físicos que tome tanto de Mito Oka-sama, Kushina-Nee y el de Naruto-kun -Explicó Aika el por que se miraba tan joven -.

- ¿Quieres decirme que has logrado adaptarte a la edad de Naruto y prácticamente ahora son de la misma edad? -Preguntó Tsunade impresionada-

- Hai -Respondió con timidez- Fue muy difícil, pues tuve que sacrificar la existencia de varias colas en el proceso, pero yo lo hice por que Naruto-kun fue amable conmigo desde que me conoció -Explicó Aika con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas-

- Pero… ¿Si sacrificaste todo ese poder a donde fue a dar? -Preguntó Tsunade cada vez mas interesada en el tema -

- Ese poder fue absorbido por Naruto-kun, al parecer el es capaz de usar ese poder de las colas, mientras a mi solo me queda esta -Dijo Aika de forma tierna mientras abrazaba esa colita que le quedaba a ella-

- Creo que ahora lo entiendo -Dijo Tsunade recordando las veces que Naruto activaba las colas. Prácticamente era el poder el que le hacia perder el control -Bueno… aun tengo varias dudas, pero no planeo incomodarlos mas solo puedo decirles que me siento un poco mas tranquila sabiendo esto -Explicó Tsunade poniéndose de pie y mirando la hora, pues el tiempo había pasado volando- Bueno chicos, creo que los dejare estar solos yo tengo que regresar a casa -Explicó la rubia lista para irse, cuando la voz de Aika la hizo voltear-

- ¿Por que no vine mañana con Shizune-san y la pone al tanto de la situación y así tenemos un bonito desayuno familiar? -Preguntó Aika con una sonrisa mientras angelical- Claro, si es que no hay ningún inconveniente -Dijo la rubia escondiéndose tras su flequillo rubio-

- Aika-chan no creo que Tsunade Oka-san tenga tiempo de venir -Dijo Naruto con un tono tranquilo, pues sabia que la rubia era de las mujeres mas ocupadas debido a que era directora del hospital de Konoha-

- En realidad, vendré mañana con Shizune -Respondió Tsunade aceptando la invitación de Aika, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto al pensar que la rubia los rechazaría- No se preocupen, aun no le diré nada a Shizune quédense tranquilos, Bueno chicos nos veremos mañana y por favor… no quiero nada de acción esta noche -Sentenció la Senju avergonzando a Naruto por sus palabras-

- Creo que ya no podremos escalar el monumento de los Hokage, Naruto-kun -Dijo la joven rubia mientras Tsunade tenia una gota en la nuca-

- ¨¿En serio será así de inocente?¨ -Se preguntó mentalmente la Senju- ¨No importa, lo que si es que mañana veré si Aika dice ser lo que es y no una mentirosa¨ -Después de esos pensamientos Tsunade opto por retirarse y dejar solos a la parejita-

- Las estaremos esperando ansiosos -Dijo Aika con una sonrisa y despidiendo a Tsunade desde la puerta-

- Aika-chan ¿Estas segura de esto? -Preguntó el rubio algo inseguro de que su madre los comenzara a visitar de forma constante y comenzara a incomodarles la vida con sus comentarios y reproches-

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, yo solo quiero demostrarte que Oka-sama puede entender que no estoy mintiendo, que yo te amo -Explicó Aika con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el Uzumaki la atraía a el tomándola por las caderas y ella le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Naruto-

- Eres maravillosa -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver lo tierna y linda que era su novia -

Mientras esto ocurría en casa de Naruto, Tsunade caminaba con mucha tranquilidad por la aldea, su mente seguía perdida en la reciente relación de su querido hijo con Kyubi, no podía creer que ese enorme y malvado zorro en realidad resultara ser una hermosa y amable chica que era demasiado torpe.

- ¨¿Seria verdad que ella es así de amable?¨ -Se preguntó a si misma la rubia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa, en ese momento pudo ver a una molesta Shizune esperándola sentada en una silla de jardín, se veía muy molesta-

- Shizune ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Tsunade curiosa por la visita a tan altas horas de su amiga y estudiante-

- Tsunade-sama, se supone que ya no soy su secretaria y aun así me tuve que encargar de todo el trabajo en el hospital ¿Quiere decirme por que no asistió a trabajar? -Preguntó muy enojada la joven de cabellos azabaches con molestia ante la irresponsabilidad de la rubia-

- Discúlpame Shizune, me entretuve en la casa de Naruto por unos incidentes difíciles de procesar -Se disculpó la rubia haciendo que Shizune cambiara su expresión a una mas relajada y confundida-

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Naruto-kun? -Preguntó un poco preocupada la morena al ver a su maestra así de seria se comenzó a preocupar-

- Lo que ocurre es que… hoy conocí a la novia de Naruto-kun -Respondió Tsunade en un tono preocupado-

- Espere… -Dijo Shizune queriendo carburar la información- ¿Naruto-kun tiene novia? -Preguntó Shizune sorprendida de tal noticia- ¿Desde cuando? -Cuestionó queriendo saber más-

- Cuatro años -Respondió Tsunade dejando de piedra a Shizune, pues si ella pensaba que ella era muy cercana a su hermanito, ahora estaba completamente equivocada-

- ¡LO MATO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE LO MATO! -Gritó furiosa Shizune al saber algo tan importante y que Naruto no le tuvo la confianza para revelarle esa noticia tan importante- ¿COMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE NO DECIRME QUE TIENE NOVIA? A MI QUE EH SIDO SU HOMBRO PARA LLORAR, LA QUE LE DIO CONSEJOS PARA HABLAR CON LAS CHICAS -Dijo Shizune- PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO ME VA A ESCUCHAR, EL Y SAKURA ME VAN A ESCUCHAR POR ESCONDERMELO, ESOS DOS ACTUARON MUY BIEN ESA RELACION TSUNDERE DE SAKURA -Dijo Shizune echando fuego hasta por los ojos-

- Espera Shizune, este no es el mejor momento para ir -Dijo Tsunade de forma tranquila mientras detenía a su amiga-

- ¿Pero que esta diciendo? -Dijo Shizune queriendo saber las razones de Tsunade-

- En primera, la novia de Naruto no es Sakura -Explicó Tsunade recordando muy bien a Aika-

- Espere… ¿Entonces Naruto-kun se decidió por Hinata y su declaración de amor? -Preguntó la morena sabiendo lo que Hinata le había dicho al Uzumaki tras la guerra, pero de nuevo Tsunade negó ante tal respuesta -Esto si que es una sorpresa entonces… ¿Konan-san?- Preguntó pero Tsunade volvió a negar -¡DIGAMELO DE UNA VEZ, NO ME DEJE CON LA ANGUSTIA!- Gritó Shizune queriendo saber la identidad de la novia de Naruto -

- Ella es una extranjera, Naruto-kun la conoció en el país del arroz, se llama Aika -Respondió Tsunade mirando a su amiga-

- ¿Y como es ella? ¿Es bonita? ¿Agresiva? ¿Se merece el amor de Naruto-kun? -Preguntó Shizune queriendo saber más de la chica que tenia enamorado a su hermanito-

- Posee gran belleza esa chica, es muy dulce y debo decir que es la chica adecuada para Naruto -Suspiró con cansancio sabiendo que todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era la verdad- Creo que por eso desconfió tanto de ella, pues es la primera vez que veo una chica tan peculiar como ella -Explicó su punto Tsunade-

- Como me gustaría conocerla -Dijo Shizune con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Pues entonces, quédate esta noche aquí yo mañana iré a visitarlos de nuevo, esa chica prácticamente quiere conocer a la familia de Naruto y tu lo dijiste, eres la hermana de Naruto, lo que me preocupa es que ella aun no vuelve de su misión y será muy difícil explicarle que su querido Nii-san tiene novia, ya viste como se puso cuando al fin se reencontraron -Explicó Tsunade mirando a su primera aprendiz y ella supo que hablaba de una sola persona-

- Espero que no lo tome muy mal, ella prácticamente se enamoró de si Baka -Onisan -Comentó Shizune recordando como esa misteriosa chica llamaba a Naruto-

- ¿Quieres Café? Hoy esta haciendo un poco de frió -Dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta de su casa mientras Shizune asentía y entraba con su maestra a casa-

De regreso en casa de Naruto, ahora el rubio se encontraba en cama mirando hacia arriba, su mirada reflejaba que su pensamiento era profundo, pero en ese momento algo lo saco de si, pues algo se metió entre las cobijas y sobre su pecho apareció una sonriente Aika que tenia sus lindas orejitas a la vista.

- Aika-chan -Murmuró Naruto mirando a su novia-

- ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? -Preguntó la oji azul mirando a su novio-

- Tranquila, lo estoy -Respondió Naruto rodeando la cintura de Aika con su brazo, mientras ella bostezaba de forma adorable-

- Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches Naruto-kun -Mencionó Aika recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras el sonreía, a veces ella parecía un animalito que buscaba las comodidades básicas-

- Descansa mi hermosa Hime -Dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia mientras a su mente llegaba una pregunta- ¨¿Estaré listo para presentarte ante mis amigos?¨ -Se preguntó Naruto mirando como su novia dormía tranquilamente-Aika-chan -murmuro Naruto que termino cediendo al sueño-

La noche paso lentamente dejando a todos nuestros amigos dormir tranquilamente, su culmino a las 8 horas de descanso y fue cuando el sol comenzó a elevarse e iluminar lentamente cada lugar de la aldea.

Ahora mismo Shizune se estaba arreglando para hacer su visita a la casa de Naruto, mientras Tsunade tomaba una ducha.

- Tsunade-sama ¿Naruto le dijo la hora a la que debemos ir? -Preguntó Shizune cepillando su cabello-

- Si Shizune -Respondió Tsunade saliendo del baño con una bata que resguardaba su desnudo cuerpo- Iremos a las 8:00 de la mañana, pues te aseguro que esos dos siguen muy dormidos -Dijo la rubia tomando otro cepillo para comenzar a tratar su cabello-

- ¿Esta diciendo que Naruto-kun y su novia viven juntos? -Preguntó sorprendida Shizune mientras Tsunade asentía en silenció y su mente seguía perdida en la verdad sobre Aika- Este niño, solo espero que no haga una tontería -Dijo Shizune volviendo a enojarse -

Mientras Shizune y Tsunade se arreglaban para ir a visitar a Naruto, por las puertas de Konoha se podían ver tres siluetas entrando por la puerta de la aldea, la primera era la de una mujer de cabellos azules con una flor de papel en el cabello, ojos dorados, piel clara y un pircing debajo de sus labios mientras su ropa constaba de un traje jounin, a su lado venían tres jovencitas, una de cabellera roja, otra azul y una rosada.

- Espero que ese rubio tonto no haya causado problemas en mi ausencia -Dijo la mujer de ojos dorados con mucha tranquilidad -Bueno chicas iré a entregarle mi informe a Rokudaime-sama nos veremos hasta que las vuelva a solicitar para otra misión -Dijo la peli azul -

- Ko… Konan-sensei, yo… cre… cree que yo podría -Dijo la chica de cabellera lacia de color azul que llega a la altura de la espalda baja, mientras dos mechones pasaban por su rostro y lo enmarcaban. Esta jovencita tiene una piel clara y unos ojos perlados, llevaba una chaqueta color blanco y lavanda junto a unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras -

- Si… ¿Hyuga-san? -Preguntó la identificada como Konan, mirando a la joven Hyuga que se puso muy nerviosa ante la mirada de su superior-

- No… No, nada -Negó la joven Hyuga que decidió mejor irse antes de que ocurriera otra cosa-

- Bueno yo me voy a casa, tengo que ver que Baka-Onisan no haya hecho de las suyas alimentándose solo de ramen -Comentó la pelirroja del grupo, la cual llevaba solo un chaleco verde chunin que en la parte superior, el cual estaba abierto y dejaba ver su sostén negro y un busto copa BB. Dueña de una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas, llevaba una shorts negros que llegaban a la altura de su muslo y unas largas sandalias negras que terminaban poco arriba de las rodillas-

- Espérame, yo también quiero ponerlo en su lugar en caso de que ese Baka este de holgazán -Dijo la pelirosada del equipo, quien ahora lleva una camisa roja sin mangas y que delineaba su esbelta figura, unos guantes negros sin dedos, una mini falda y coderas rosas y unas mallas negras que llegan a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras su calzado consta de unas sandalias negras-

- Gracias Sakura-chan, se que con tu ayuda esto será mas divertido atormentarlo un poco -Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a su amiga-

- Para eso estamos las amigas -Respondió Sakura apoyando a su amiga mientras emprendían camino a casa de Naruto -

Mientras tanto, Aika se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la casa. Ahora la chica llevaba una blusa blanca de botones y manga larga la cual enmarcaba ese impresionante pecho copa DD bordeándole al E, lleva una corta falda tipo escolar de color rojo, mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas mallas negras y su calzado consistía en unas sandalias negras. En ese momento su atención se desvió pues su nariz captó un delicioso aroma, al parecer Naruto ya estaba preparando la comida.

- Buenos días -Saludó una voz que Aika reconoció al instante, al voltear su rostro termino encontrándose con Tsunade y Shizune vistiendo sus ropas de diario-

- Oka-sama, Shizune-san muy buenos días -Dijo Aika haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero al inclinarse de mas termino resbalándose y calendo al suelo -Itetetete- Se quejó Aika con dolor, mientras Shizune parpadeaba al ver lo extraña que era la chica -

- ¿Estas bien Aika? -Preguntó Tsunade ayudándola a ponerse de pie-

- Hai Oka-sama, muchas gracias, Naruto-kun me dijo que barriera la entrada mientras el cocinaba -Explicó Aika con una linda sonrisa-

- Vaya… ella es muy bonita -Dijo Shizune admirando la belleza de Aika- ¿Naruto-kun cocinado? -Preguntó Shizune, pues no se imaginaba a Naruto haciendo algo que no fuera ramen-

- Pasen, adelante… están en su casa -Dijo Aika dándose la vuelta, mientras Shizune miraba la cola de zorro de Aika haciendo que pegara un brinco- ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó Aika mirando a Shizune sin habla-

- Tranquila querida, no ocurre nada -Dijo Tsunade con tranquilidad-

- Pero que esta diciendo Tsunade-sama, ella tiene… -En ese momento Shizune fue silenciada por la expresión seria de su maestra-

- Naruto te lo explicara -Dijo la rubia Senju siguiendo a Aika, mientras Shizune tragaba saliva y seguía a su maestra-

Una vez dentro de la casa, las fosas nasales de las tres mujeres fueron inundadas por un delicioso aroma.

- Este niño de nuevo lo hizo -Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, hasta que llegaron al comedor, el cual conectaba con la cocina donde pudieron ver a Naruto usando varios sartenes y como el calor de la cocina inundaba la cocina-

- Buenos días Naruto -Saludó Tsunade mirando al rubio-

- Buenos días Oka-san, Buenos días Shizu-Neechan -Respondió Naruto dejando el ultimó omelette en uno de los platos- Bueno, siéntense y coman con confianza que fríos ya no saben bien- Explicó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Tsunade tomaba asiento y Shizune a su lado -

- ¡AHHH! ¡AIKA-CHAN TUS OREJAS Y COLA! -Exclamó Naruto asustando a Aika-

- ¡AHH! PERDONAME NARUTO-KUN YA SABES QUE ME CANSO MUY RAPIDO, POR FAVOR NO TE MOLESTES CONMIGO- Suplicaba la chica -

- Ya no se ni para que me molesto -Dijo Naruto soltando un suspiró de cansancio-

- Naruto… -Hablo Tsunade de forma seria llamando la atención del rubio- ¡TIENES QUE PONER EL RESTAURANTE POR FAVOR!- Insitió la mujer rubia haciendo que Shizune y Naruto tuvieran una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas, mientras Aika comía muy feliz mientras pequeños corazoncitos flotaban a su alrededor-

- ¡ME ENCANTAN TUS DESAYUNOS NARUTO-KUN! -Exclamó muy feliz la joven rubia-

- ¨¿Tan bueno es?¨ - Se preguntó mentalmente Shizune para cortar un pequeño trozo de su comida y llevarlo a su boca, lentamente comenzó a masticar hasta que abrió los ojos de la impresión y el tenedor cayó de su mano-

- ¿Shizu-Neechan? -Llamó Naruto a la joven de cabellos negros-

En ese momento Sakura y su amiga recién llegaban a la casa de Naruto dispuestas a regañarlo por desobligado, pero nada las preparo para.

- ¡LLENAME NARUTO-KUN, NECESITO MAS, DAME HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDA MAS! -Gritó Shizune dejando en blanco a ambas chicas-

- ¨Shizune-san y Naruto¨ -Pensaron en shock ambas jóvenes que abrieron a puerta y solo pudieron ver a Shizune devorando algo en un plato, mientras Naruto, Tsunade y Aika dirigían su atención a las recién llegadas-

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -Preguntó Sakura confundida creyendo que Naruto hacia algo muy pervertido -

- ¡BAKA-ONISAN! ¡EXPLICAME QUE OCURRE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CASTRE MANUALMENTE! -Gritó la pelirroja de forma molesta-

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Karin-Neechan? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a las chicas- Creí que estaban de misión.

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno Kachorrito ahora esta en la universidad, por lo que su tiempo se vera muy limitado, así que estará publicando por lo regular Sábados y Domingos- _Explicó Gardevoir -

**Así es y no olvides cada vez que tenga oportunidad como ahora**- Comentó Applejack con una sonrisa -

En ese momento se abre la puerta y por ella entra Kachorro rendido con una Kirlia arriba de su espalda.

_¿Algo que quieras decir Kachorro-kun? - _Preguntó Gardevoir mirando a Kachorro -

No me la vuelvo a llevar- Se quejo Kachorro mientras Kirlia solo sonreía de forma tierna -

_¡ADIOSITO!- Gritó muy risueña la pequeña agitando su mano a modo de despedida -_

_**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**_


End file.
